


one shaft of light that shows the way

by Elizabeth (anghraine)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Gen, One Shot Collection, Prompt Fic, Slytherin Harry, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 07:39:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12054366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anghraine/pseuds/Elizabeth
Summary: Short Harry Potter fics prompted on Tumblr.





	one shaft of light that shows the way

**Author's Note:**

> I don't get a lot of HP prompts, so I don't know how much will ever be posted here. For organization's sake, though!

slashmarks prompted "Harry Potter, Slytherin genderswap AU (if I'm sending too many of these tell me, it's just fun)" for the three-sentence meme.

 

More than anything, Helen just felt queasy; nothing that girl at Madam Malkin’s had told her or McGonagall had said or the  _Hat_ had sung about sounded like her. What if they sent her back?—what would the Dursleys—and then the Hat was talking about courage, and brains, and determination, and  _greatness_ —and she thought of the Dursleys again, of how they’d said her parents were trash, of how she hadn’t come from anything and would never amount to anything, don’t ask questions, don’t raise your voice to me young lady, don’t, don’t, don’t— _  
_

Greatness: it dazzled her, just the idea of it.


End file.
